The Beginning
by Liniya
Summary: The prologue to Revenge... More Arwen bashing...
1. The Arrival of Mirkwood

THE BEGINNING – CHAPTER ONE: THE ARRIVAL OF MIRKWOOD

Disclaimer: LOTR does not belong to me... neither does Lin or Idril, who belong to Gil. All that is mine is Elwen.

Summery: The prologue to Revenge... WHY Elwen felt like she needed to get back at Arwen. R/R!

Dedicated to: Eleni... Hannon lle mellon-nin!

------------

Elwen groaned. "Arwen! I don't want to wear a dress! Especially not big, poofy, pink dresses that make me look like I'm going to a wedding!"

"Wear it! Now!" she stormed out of the room. "I'm going to come back here to see you dressed in that dress!" she called back.

"Most likely leaving to brush her hair for Estel..." Elwen muttered under her breath.

It was a fine morning and the elves of Mirkwood were coming over for the yearly festivals. Arwen has decided that it's her duty to make sure that everyone looked nice.

"Hum... should I go by my will, or by the one who will lock me up till I wear this... thing." Thinking for a moment she decided that she wanted to see Lin and Legolas again, even though Lin would laugh like crazy at the sight of her. Sighing, Elwen struggled to put on the dress. "There!" she looked in the mirror. "I look horrible!"

At that minute, Arwen came back in the room, her hair all nice and pretty. "You can come out now. They're here!"

"I don't want to! Do you have any other dresses that doesn't make me look stupid!?" El inquired, very annoyed.

"No! Even if I did, there isn't enough time to change!"

"Ok, ok, fine. Lead the way." The other scowled.

Arwen lectured her all the way down. "You need to curtsy, not bow. Don't run around..."

Elwen frowned. "Who's older?" She wondered aloud.

Arwen chose to ignore that comment. She was smoothing down her dress, pasting a smile on her face. They walked out in the courtyard.

"Good morning, your Majesties." Arwen curtsied and glared at her 'charge' to do so. El started to curtsy but fell over and crashed into Lin, pushing them both into the pond behind them. Everyone laughed, except Arwen, who was too busy glaring at the elves.

Elwen floundered around the pool, splashing everyone in sight. Legolas decided to let his insanity take over and jumped in after them, creating a bigger mess. The three were laughing.

Thranduil shook his head. One would have never known that Elwen was the oldest one present by the way she acted.

Elrond and Celebrían came out of the house, followed by the twins. As soon as Elladan and Elrohir saw the three, they joined in the fun. Elrond and Celebrían joined Arwen. The elf-lord was frowning, and his wife was laughing hysterically on the ground. Elrond and Thranduil looked at each other.

"Oh, Valar help us!" Thranduil muttered.

Elrond chuckled. "And Elwen is how old?"

"Older than we are." The elvenking replied, his eyes traveling back to his sons. "Yet, it's not like our children are acting any better..."

"Too true." The elf lord commanded the small party in the pool to get out, which they did so very reluctantly.

It was then that everyone noticed the dress. "What happened to you?" Lin managed to get out between his laughter. "You look like something the cat dragged in!"

Elwen glared at Arwen. "Told you he'd say that! What do you think happened, Lin? Did you think I volunteered for this on my own?"

Lin shook his head. "No."

Elrond looked at Arwen in amazement. "You, you..." For once the Elven lord was speechless.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to go change into something dry." Elwen grinned. The look on Elrond's face almost made up for what Arwen had put her through. She left the courtyard with Lin, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir at her heels.

"Well, that was a great way to start the day." Elladan remarked as they made their way up the stairs.

"The look on Adar's face was priceless!" Elrohir added, chortling.

"Nay. I have to say that El here wins... how did Arwen get you in that dress?" Lin directed at his friend.

Elwen glared at him. "You do not want to know. What will be entertaining though, is my revenge... which you have nicely volunteered to help me with."

Lin's eyes widened. "Who?" He whirled around when he heard a snicker. "LEGOLAS!"

"You guessed it. Your own brother betrayed you." She snickered.

The twins and Legolas were laughing beyond hope now. Lin looked torn between amusement and horror. "Legolas?"

"Got you dear brother." He managed between his chuckles.

Elwen was having difficulties with her dress, slightly weighed down by the wet fabric. Stepping on the front of it, she fell back down the stairs, and crashed into Arwen, who was probably going up to try to stop her from changing into an everyday tunic.

"Ahhh! My dress! It's wet!" She rushed up the stairs to change, oblivious to the laughter.

Smiling, Elwen stood up and went back up the stairs carefully. Joining her friends, The five headed towards the Great Hall and split up. Lin and Legolas to the Twins' guest rooms; Elwen, Elladan, and Elrohir to their chambers.

---------------

So? What do you think? I have more... just need reviews to keep going!

Elwen


	2. More Pink Dresses

CHAPTER TWO – MORE PINK DRESSES...

Disclaimer: See chappie one

----------------

When Elwen finally got to her room, she found Arwen sitting on her bed already changed and had yet another pink, frilly dress on the bed with her. She groaned. "How in Arda did you get here so fast?"

Arwen smiled. "I ran. Now put this on."

"You have an endless amount of dresses that color, don't you?" Elwen asked, avoiding the dress and going to her closet, choosing out a nice and fancy green and brown tunic.

"Yes." Arwen grabbed the tunic from her and shoved the frilly thing in Elwen's arms. "I have them custom made for you."

The older growled. "I have my own clothing; I do know how to dress myself, regardless of what you think."

The other just held out the dress, waiting. "Put this on."

"I'm not going to. I'm wearing my formal wear... for a warrior."

"You're a lady." Arwen pressed, still attempting to hand the female the dress.

"A female warrior who could kill you if she wished." Elwen muttered.

"Adar will ban you from Rivendell."

"Meh. Fine." She had not given up, but the elf knew that there were other times to argue... and seek revenge. She put the dress on under Arwen's direction. "Remind me again – why do I have to wear a dress when the dance isn't till tonight?"

"So you can look nice."

"Arwen!" She said in exasperation. "I'm already married! Why do I have to look nice!?"

"It is my wish."

"Estel isn't married... go bug him about looking nice! Beside, who would want to obey your wishes?" 'Other than every male in existence...' She added quietly.

"No. I will not go bug him."

"May I ask why not?" She narrowed her eyes. "Is he not as entertaining? Or is he just so entranced by you that you could tell him to jump off a cliff or run to Mordor stark naked and he'll do it?"

"No, it's not that." Arwen was now avoiding her eyes. It came to mind how short she was compared to the other. Before Elwen could ask again, she hurried out of the room, leaving the elf to her own devices.

Elwen watched her go, an evil smile on her face. "You are dead." She whispered, before shutting the door

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The elf came down to the Great Hall... in a tunic and leggings. Old tunic and leggings, as they had mud on them from the many adventures they've endured. She glanced around, trying to see if Arwen was there.

"El!" A voice called.

"Glor." She smiled.

"I see you got out of that dress." There was a twinkle of amusement in his gaze.

She gave him a light whack. "Don't you start that mel."

Glorfindel smiled. "Start what?" He replied innocently.

"El!" Another voice cried, relieving Elwen the necessity to reply back. "You coming? We were just about to leave and I though I'd come and get you. The twins was looking foreword to leaving you here though."

"Were they?" The female snickered. "Oh, they will regret that."

"Do I want to know?" Glorfindel inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Lin chuckled. "Better hurry El, or they will leave you!"

"I'm coming!" Elwen started off for the courtyards. "Will see you when we return." She told the elf lord, before disappearing through the doorway.

-------------------

Arg... they took out my little stars... so will have to use instead.

TC: WHOO! You're my first reviewer! /hugs and gives you an Aragorn plushie/ P Yes, I believe it did cross Elwen's mind at one point... but she does get revenge. /g/

Nevweh: Oh yes. That was my impression of her too. I hated the movie Arwen. /kills her/

Chianna: LOL! I think I'm writing about Arwen...

ElveNDestiNy: Thank you! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... kind of lost interest. And this is only a revised version. Will work on next chapter, I promise.

Fuujin-no-mai: Why, thank you! However, if you expect me to take it down, laughs Good luck! Also, one does not know how Arwen is like: The book only has her sitting there, looking pretty. And talking with Estel. So... this is my version of her. If you don't like it... Too bad.

Sorry that it was so short. I felt like it was a good place to stop. Please R/R!

Elwen


End file.
